


The Different Kinds of Silence

by ellaxalien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Auror Harry Potter, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Harry Potter Had Mental Health Issues, I'm really overwhelmed by tagging and I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Post-Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Sad with a Happy Ending, dealing with a breakup
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaxalien/pseuds/ellaxalien
Summary: Harry Potter tries to continue his life after the war as best as possible. But Dracos and his breakup still affects him a lot. When he suddenly turns up at his door and Harry has to let him in, things escalate between them.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Different Kinds of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! Ich hoffe euch geht es gut. 
> 
> Also das hier ist die erste Fanfiction, die ich mal wieder nach langer Zeit geschrieben habe und die Erste, die ich überhaupt veröffentliche. Ich schreibe Fanfictions zur Übung (und aus Spaß), weswegen ich gerne konstruktive Kritik annehme. (Aber bitte keinen Hate, weil mein nicht vorhandenes Selbstwertgefühl das nicht überleben würde.)  
> Die Tags und Inhaltsangabe, habe ich auf Englisch geschrieben, da ich diese Geschichte höchstwahrscheinlich irgendwann übersetzten werde.  
> Also wenn euch diese Geschichte gefallen hat folgt mir gerne (dann würdet ihr auch nicht die Fortsetzung verpassen) und lasst Kudos da.
> 
> Bye, Ella :)
> 
> (Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, ob der Titel Sinn macht, aber vielleicht versteht ihr ihn ja irgendwie.)

Schwarzer Kaffee lief aus meiner Kaffeemaschine in den dunkelblauen Becher. Emotionslosschaute ich dabei zu. Als es aufhörte, nahm ich ihn und trank einen großen Schluck. Vielleicht hätte ich das nicht machen sollen, da ich jetzt genau spürte wie die kochend heiße Flüssigkeit meinen Hals hinunterlief.

Hustend stellte ich den Becher wieder ab und mein Blick fiel dabei auf den zerknitterten, schmuddeligen Umschlag. Ich hatte ihn schon geöffnet, gelesen und meinen Entschluss gefasst, dass ich ihn einfach ignorieren würde. Ein Rückschlag wäre nämlich nicht besonders hilfreich. Den ganzen Voldemort-Kram hatte ich hinter mich gebracht und damit alles was dazu gehörte. Interviews über die Große Schlacht gab ich längst nicht mehr und _ihn_ hatte ich auch versucht zu vergessen, was mehr oder weniger klappte. Natürlich konnte ich nicht so tun, als ob alles schön und nachwirkungslos hinterlassen worden war, aber mit der Zeit und ein paar Therapie Stunden, wurde es alles ungefähr ins Lot gebracht.

Also fuhr ich meinen Morgen wie gewohnt fort und kam am Vormittag im Ministerium an. Ich ging in mein Arbeitszimmer und schaute mir die Nachrichten und Briefe an, welche schon verbreitet auf meinem Schreibtisch lagen. Dies bedeutete ich würde heute nur im Büro verbringen und zusätzlich noch ein paar Überstunden machen müssen. Ich stöhnte, fing dennoch gleich mit der Arbeit an. Mein Magen wurde nach und nach mit Kaffee gefüllt und immer wieder kam mir ein bestimmter Gedanke in den Kopf, welcher sehr schwer zu vertreiben war. Konzentriert beendete ich einen Brief und unterschrieb ihn schwungvoll. Ein erschöpftes Ächzen entfuhr meinen Lippen. Meine Hand und mein Rücken waren von der vielen Büroarbeit versteift.

So entschied eine kurze Pause zu machen und Hermine zu besuchen, da ich sowieso noch etwas bei ihr vorbeibringen musste.

Manchmal war es etwas befremdlich durch das Ministerium zu laufen. Alle Erinnerungen aus meiner Jungend an die Gänge und Räume waren nicht meine liebsten und jetzt arbeitete ich hier.

Nach der Schule hatten Ron und ich hier angefangen, leider hatte Ron schnell bemerkt, dass dieser Job ihn ganz und gar nicht erfüllte. Also arbeitete er jetzt in einem Resteraunt in der Winkelgasse. Es gehörte einem alten Schulkameraden von uns. Blaise Zabini hatte Ron den Kopf um 360° verdreht und letztes Jahr hatten sie sogar geheiratet. Hermine hatte die ganze Trauung geweint und selbst Pansy, die sonst eher kalt und verschlossen war, hatte sich von ihrer Verlobten mitreißen lassen und es überrumpelten auch sie ein paar Tränen. Uns allen hatte an dem Tag jemand ganz besonders gefehlt, aber daran waren wir nicht schuld, sondern er ganz allein.

Angekommen an Hermines Büro, klopfte ich an der großen, dunkeln Holztür und betrat den Raum.

„Achso, du bist es. Komm rein.“ begrüßte sie mich. „Erwartest du etwa jemand?“ Ich musste lächeln. Die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören gewesen. „Ach nur Pansy.“ winkte sie schnell ab. Ich nickte wissend.

„Kannst du da mal schnell dein Einverständnis zu geben? Es geht um diese Selwyn Sache.“ „Oh Gott macht seine Cousine immer noch Stress? Ich dachte sie ist Anwältin und weiß, dass in unserem Gesetz steht, dass die Mitgliedschaft an den Todessern strafbar ist.“ „Ja ja, unterschreib das einfach und dann kümmre ich mich drum.“ Sie nahm mir das Dokument aus der Hand und wies mir einen Stuhl zu. „Setzt dich.“

Ich wusste genau was jetzt kommen würde und grummelte verärgert. Trotzdem folgte ich ihrem Angebot oder eher ihrem Befehl, denn ich wusste, dass ich dieses Gespräch sowieso nicht umgehen konnte und ich es jetzt lieber schnell hinter mich brachte.

Nachdem sie einen ihrer vielen Federn beiseite gelegt hatte schaute sie mir in die Augen mit diesem mitfühlenden, aber trotzdem mahnenden Blick und legte den Kopf schief. „Harry.“ Sagte sie liebevoll, meiner Meinung nach etwas zu liebevoll.

„Hermine bitte hör auf, wir wissen beide worüber du jetzt reden wirst also sag es einfach, da ich noch wirklich viel zu tun habe und du anscheinend auch auf jemanden erwartest.“ Leider konnte ich mir ein Augenrollen nicht verkneifen und so meinte Hermine leicht eingeschnappt: „Ich wollte nur freundlich sein. Bloß weil du schlechte Laune hast musst du das nicht gleich an deiner gesamten Umwelt auslassen.“

Ich atmete tief aus. „Können wir jetzt bitte zum Punkt kommen?“

„Natürlich. Weißt du irgendwas neues?“ „Nein.“ „Noch nicht mal wo er jetzt erstmal bleibt.“ „Nein und das ist auch nicht meine Angelegenheit, weswegen es mich kein bisschen interessiert.“

„Harry, bitte!“ flehte sie mich an. „Dieser Mann kommt aus Azkaban und du weißt genau, dass es wirklich kindisch und albern von dir ist, nicht mal zu versuchen Gras über die Sache wachsen zu lassen.“

„Ja, weil du ja auch so genau weißt, wie es mir die letzten paar Jahre ging und wie viel Kraft es mich gekostet hat mein Leben wieder einigermaßen in Ordnung zu bringen. Meine Kindheit, war schon nicht die leichteste Zeit meines Lebens, deswegen lass mich doch bitte mein Erwachsensein in Ruhe leben. Außerdem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass du noch nicht einmal eine Ahnung davon hast, was überhaupt passiert ist. Also halte dich doch bitte aus meinem Leben heraus.“

Hermines Augen waren glasig geworden und sie schaute mich verletzt an. „Aber du redest auch ja auch mit niemanden. Harry, ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, dass ich dich gar nicht mehr kenne.“ Ihre Stimme war leise geworden und obwohl sie versuchte stark zu bleiben, war sie kurz davor zu weinen.

Ich fuhr mir durch meine Haare du richtete mich wieder auf. „Bitte lass es. Ich habe jetzt wirklich nicht den Nerv dazu.“ Schnell nahm ich mir noch das Dokument und verließ damit den Raum.

Ich war so in Gedanken, dass ich überhaupt nicht bemerkte wie ich in eine große, dünne Frau stieß.

„Hallo.“ begrüßte mich die vertraute Stimme von Pansy. „Hey.“ Anscheinend konnte man mir meinen Frust ansehen und aus irgendeinem Grund wusste sie auch was los war, da Pansy mir eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Manchmal hilft Stille nicht, glaub mir oft zerfrisst sie dich eher von innen.“ Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte gab sie mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging in Richtung Hermines Büro. Erschöpft öffnete ich meine Haustür. Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht dieser Tag könnte nicht noch schlimmer werden, aber nachdem ich mich Hermine gestritten hatte, bekam ich auch noch Briefe von Ginny und Luna, Ron, Neville und Hagrid. Alle taten, als ob ich ohne ihre Unterstützung eingehen würde.

Selbstverständlich schätzte ich ihre Freundschaft sehr, aber im Moment wollte ich einfach allein gelassen werden.

Ich ging in die Küche, machte mir einen Tee und stellte das Radio an, um mir das stattfindende Quidditschspiel zwischen Puddlemere United und den Montrose Magpies anzuhören. Bis auf das Radio und das gelegentliche Umrühren meines Tees war es still.

Vielleicht hatte Pansy etwas Recht gehabt. Ab und zu wurde mir die Stille auch zu viel, doch was sollte ich dagegen tun? Ein Tier anschaffen wollte ich wirklich nicht, da ich öfters Überstunden machte und es dadurch deutlich vernachlässigt werden würde. Zum Ausgehen hatte ich schlicht weg alleine einfach keine Lust und darauf neue Leute kennenzulernen auch nicht. Niemand wollte mit jemandem zusammen sein, der nach Jahren immer noch ein gebrochenes Herz hatte und nicht richtig wusste was er mit seinen Gefühlen anfangen sollte.

Inzwischen war Jordan Lees Stimme und das Quidditschspiel nur noch Nebensache und ich war tief in meinen Gedanken versunken, als mich plötzlich die Türklingel wieder in die Wirklichkeit riss.

Ich schreckte leicht auf, doch stand dann auf um die Tür zu öffnen. Vermutlich war es wieder Mrs Patel, die sich Mehl für einen Kuchen ausleihen wollte. Ohne mir nichts weiter zu denken oder ohne in durch den Türspion zu schauen öffnete ich die Tür und erstarrte in meiner Bewegung, als ich sah wer davorstand. Warum? Der Tag war schon aufreibend genug gewesen, doch ich hatte da so ein klitzekleines Gefühl, dass es jetzt erst so richtig losgehen würde.

„Was willst du?“ fragte ich kalt. „Ein Dach über dem Kopf.“ antwortete Draco Malfoy in genau dem gleichen, kalten Ton. „Frag Pansy, die hat bestimmt noch einen Platz für dich frei.“ „Nein, ich möchte aber nicht und außerdem würden mir rein rechtlich noch ein paar Wochen in diesem Haus zum Leben zustehen.“

In diesem Punkt hatte er leider Recht. Ich hatte vergessen, dass Draco noch eine kurze Zeit für diese Wohnung bezahlt hatte, weil wir vergessen hatten seinen Teil des Mietvertrages zu kündigen. „Tut mir leid und irgendwann kannst du das auch noch einlösen, aber nicht heute und nicht jetzt!“

Ich war schon kurz davor die Tür wieder zu schließen, als Draco mich plötzlich am Arm packte und mich festhielt. „Harry! Lass mich in das verdammte Haus. Wir _müssen_ reden.“ Er schaute mir fest in die Augen und seine Worte kamen bedrohlich, aber leise aus seinem Mund.

Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, bevor ich meinen Mut wieder gefasst hatte. „Das sehe ich anders. Ich kam die letzten paar Jahre wirklich gut aus, ohne mit dir zu reden und daran wird sich jetzt nichts ändern. Und jetzt lass mich los oder ich jage dir einen Fluch auf den Hals.“

Wieder versuchte ich mich umzudrehen und in das Haus zu gehen, aber Draco ließ meinen Arm nicht los. „Dann hör mir jetzt kurz zu.“

Ich verstand nicht, wie Draco in so einer Situation noch ruhig bleiben konnte, während mein Körper nahezu nur noch aus Adrenalin bestand.

Langsam lockerte Draco seinen Griff und lies meinen Arm los. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und zog seinen linken Ärmel hoch, sodass sein Unterarm freigelegt wurde und man einen perfekten Blick auf das Tattoo darauf hatte. „Wie stark siehst du es noch?“ fragte er. Sein Dunkles Mal war inzwischen verblasst und trotz Dracos blasser Haut war es nur noch spärlich zu erkennen.

Als ich nicht antwortete fuhr er fort: „Genau es ist nahezu weg. Ich war nur für kurze Zeit Todesser und in dieser Zeit habe ich es nicht mehr, als fünfmal benutzt. Außerdem kennst du den Grund dafür ganz genau und genauso gut weißt du, für wen ich das alles gemacht habe.“ Ihm in die Augen schauen, konnte ich nicht weswegen ich meinen Blick nach unten gerichtet hatte. Keiner von uns beiden sagte etwas und wieder kam Stille auf. Unangenehm wie Stille meistens war, jedoch diesmal auch beschämend und peinlich.

Ich wusste nicht was ich jetzt machen sollte. Auf der einen Seite wusste ich, wie kindisch das alles war und ich ihn einfach reinlassen könnte, ich meine was sollte denn schon passieren. Auf der anderen Seite wusste ich aber, dass ich nicht nachgeben wollte und ich im Recht dazu war böse zu sein.

Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Geräusch und ich zuckte zusammen. Dunkle Wolken waren aufgezogen und wegen dem Streit, hatte ich dies nicht mitbekommen, doch abgesehen davon, sah es verdächtig nach einem starken Gewitter aus. Ein vereinzelter, großer Tropfen viel genau auf meine Nase und ich wischte ihn mir schnell aus dem Gesicht. Langsam wurde der Regen immer stärker und das man hörte den Donner mit jedem Mal lauter.

„Lässt du mich jetzt rein?“ fragte Draco und durchbrach somit das Schweigen. Ohne ein Wort nickte ich und ging hinein. Ich hörte Draco die Tür schließen und seine Tasche im Flur abstellen.

„Viel hier verändert hast du ja nicht.“ Draco kam in die Küche. „Und du dich selbst auch nicht.“ Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und auf seinen schmalen Lippen lag ein zaghaftes Grinsen. „Glaub bloß nicht, dass nur, weil ich dich jetzt reingelassen habe, alles wieder gut ist.“

Mit einem Blinzeln war das Grinsen auch schon wieder verschwunden und vielleicht bildete ich es mir ein, vielleicht auch nicht, doch in seinen Augen war Schmerz. Das sonst so temperamentvolle Sturmgrau, sah gebrochen aus und nicht mehr temperamentvoll, sondern still und verletzt. Ich ignorierte es. Vielleicht aus dem Grund, dass wenn ich Draco länger in die Augen geschaut hätte, selbst gebrochen wäre. Vielleicht hätte ich etwas Unerwartetes getan. Vielleicht hätte ich es danach bereut. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit dazu war ziemlich groß.

„Wenn du willst kannst du dir noch Tee nehmen.“ Und somit verließ ich den Raum. Ich ließ mich auf die Couch fallen und atmete tief aus. Verzweifelt rieb ich meine Augen und strich danach durch mein Haar.

Die Wände in meinem Wohnzimmer bestanden im Grunde nur aus gefüllten Bücherregalen, doch über die Hälfte davon gehörte noch nicht mal mir. „Du hast wirklich gar nichts verändert oder?“ Schon wieder hatte Draco den Raum betreten und schaute sich jetzt um. Mit einer Hand strich er über die Bücher. „Weißt du, jedes einzelne dieser Bücher hat eine gewisse Geschichte und mit jedem von ihnen verbinde ich bestimmte Erinnerungen. Und bei jedem von ihnen muss ich auch an dich denken. Bei jedem verdammten Buch hast du mich so unzählige Male vom Lesen abgelenkt. Jedes von ihnen habe ich an Orten gelesen, wo du auch dabei warst. Das ist ziemlich gruselig, doch gleichzeitig auch wunderschön.“

In mir löste sich schlagartig die ganze eingeschlossene Wut, aber ich biss meine Zähne zusammen und schwieg.

Dracos Stimme war leiser geworden und er flüsterte schon fast. „Genauso gruselig, doch wunderschön ist der Fakt, dass wenn ich an einen Moment denke, an dem meine Emotionen besonders stark waren, immer du sie mich fühlen lassen hast.“

Irgendwie hatte sich eine Träne den Weg aus meinem Auge gebahnt und lief nun meine Wange hinunter. Wahrscheinlich hatte diese Träne das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen gebracht. Ich erinnere mich noch daran, wie ich aufsprang, Tränen strömten auf einmal wie Wasserfälle über mein Gesicht und meine Stimme war laut.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was hier los war, als du plötzlich weg warst? Weißt du, dass ich ein Jahr lang damit verbracht hatte mich abends in den Schlaf zu heulen? Weißt du das ich manchmal Tage lang damit verbracht hatte nur im Bett zu liegen, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, dass wenn ich aufstehen würde mein Körper vor Schmerz zerspringt? Merlin weiß wie viel Zeit und Geld ich bei diesem Psychologen gelassen habe. Manchmal kamen Hermine und Ron vorbei und mir viel auf, dass ich Tage lang nichts gegessen hatte. Jedes verdammte Mal, wenn ich von einer erneuten grauenhaften Nacht, voller Albträume und Schweißbäder, aufwachte wurde ich schmerzhaft am leeren Platz im Bett daran erinnert, dass du weg warst. Meine Zukunft war geplant, doch auch die brach durch dich zusammen. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ein einzelner Mensch mir so viel Schmerz zufügen kann. Schlimmer als jeder Cruciatus Fluch. Schlimmer als jede Wunde. Draco meine verdammte Welt ist zu Grunde gegangen.“

Ich glaube ich hatte geschrien, doch ehrlich gesagt wusste ich es nicht mehr. Weil in diesem Moment alle meine unterdrückten Gefühle von den letzten fünf Jahren aus mir katapultiert wurden.

„Bitte. _Bitte._ Hör einfach auf und tu mir nicht mehr weh.“ Meine Stimme war nun überhaupt nicht mehr laut, nur noch flehend. Es war, als ob meine Worte an Dracos Füßen klebten und kläglich um Erbarmung bettelten. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und erst jetzt bemerkte ich auch seine glasigen Augen und die nassen Spuren von Tränen auf seinen Wangen.

„Und du denkst, dass es einfach für mich war. Ich habe diese fünf Jahre mit gebrochenen Herzen in einer verrotteten Zelle in Azkaban verbracht. Du könntest dir wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal im Traum vorstellen, wie es an so einem Ort ist. Nicht selten habe ich daran gedacht, das Essen einfach zu lassen oder mich den Dementoren auszuliefern. Solche Ideen und Bilder dich dort täglich in deinem Kopf besuchen. Das ist aber auch egal, weil ich es durch den Gedanken an dich und daran, dass ich dich irgendwann wiedersehe, überlebt habe. Und es tut mir leid. Wirklich. Ich wünschte ich könnte das alles rückgängig machen, denn glaub mir du bist der letzte Mensch auf der Welt, dem ich wehtun würde-.“

Dracos Stimme brach am Ende und nach einem kurzen Moment, in dem er sich die Tränen vom Gesicht wischte, fuhr er fort. „Ich liebe dich. Immer noch genauso, wie vor fünf Jahren und ich bezweifle, dass sich das jemals ändern wird. Und ich verstehe es natürlich, wenn du das nicht mehr tust. Aber ich will nur, dass du weißt…, dass ich ab jetzt immer für dich da sein werde, egal was du brauchst oder was ist. Ich bin für dich da.“

Unsere Gesichter waren nicht mehr sehr weit voneinander entfernt, doch ich konnte mich keinen Zentimeter bewegen. Wieder Stille. Diesmal kein bisschen unangenehm. Mehrere Sekunden oder Minuten vergingen. Ich hatte in diesem Moment kein Zeitgefühl.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich…gehe dann mal wieder.“ verabschiedete sich Draco aus dem nichts. Er drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Die Tür viel ins Schloss und erst dann fasste ich mich wieder und hatte meinen Entschluss gefasst.

So schnell mich meine Beine trugen rannte und stolperte ich ihm hinterher. Ich riss die Tür auf, vielleicht ein Bisschen zu schwungvoll, denn sie krachte mit einem lauten Rums in die Wand dahinter. Das Geräusch lies Draco, der wie es schien gerade apparieren wollte, zusammenschrecken und zu mir umdrehen. „Warte!“ brachte ich abrupt heraus. Dracos Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich von erschrocken zu verwundert.

An den darauffolgenden Moment kann ich mich noch glasklar erinnern. Ich könnte ihn noch in hohem Alter nacherzählen und ich kann mir gut vorstellen wie wir wohl ausgesehen haben. Obwohl, vielleicht ist meine Vorstellung auch einfach nur komplett falsch, was aber egal ist, da diese Vorstellung und die Gefühle, die ich beim Zurückerinnern daran bekomme nicht anders zu beschreiben sind, als zauberhaft.

Stürmisch presste ich meine Lippen auf seine und zuerst war Draco für einen kurzen Moment erstarrt, doch nach ein paar vergangenen Sekunden fing auch er an langsam seine Lippen zu bewegen.

Alles um uns herum wurde unwichtig und mein Kopf konzentrierte sich nur noch auf Draco. Es kam mir so vor, als ob die letzten paar Jahre nie passiert wären und wir einfach unser gemeinsames Leben fortführten und es niemals beendet hatten.

Ich brauchte diese Gewöhnlichkeit, die ich mit keinem anderen außer ihm hatte und jemals haben werde. Aus dem Grund, dass wir über die Hälfte unserer beiden Leben miteinander verbracht hatten, kannte ich Draco so gut wie auswendig. Wir hatten uns aneinander angepasst und waren zu einer Einheit geworden. So hatte mit seinem Verschwinden immer ein Teil von mir gefehlt und genauso kitschig wie es klang war es.

Unsere Lippen bewegten sich, trotz der getrennten Zeit, einheitlich. Als Draco sanft mit seiner Zunge über meine Unterlippe fuhr, breitete sich das Kribbeln, das davor nur in meinem Bauch war, in meinem ganzen Körper aus. Seine Hand war um meinen Nacken gelegt und sein Daumen streichelte immer wieder liebevoll auf und ab. Seine etwas raue Hand erzeugte sofort Gänsehaut, welche sich meinen gesamten Rücken hinunterzog.

Ich ließ vorsichtig sein Hemd los, was ich davor festgekrallt hatte, um ihn an mich zu ziehen und strich von seiner Brust vorsichtig hinunter zu seiner Hüfte. Sie fühlte sich schmaler an und generell hatte die Zeit in Askaban Draco noch dünner gemacht, als er sowieso schon war. Mit einem Ruck drückte ich ihn noch näher an mich, sodass unsere Körper nun dicht aneinandergepresst waren.

Der Kuss war süß. Sehr süß. Und liebevoll. Doch gleichzeitig auch so voller Lust und Leidenschaft, dass es zwischen unseren Lippen prickelte.

Draco löste sich von mir. Ich trauerte dem Kuss leise wimmernd nach und folgte seinen Lippen einen kurzen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen.

„So bedürftig?“ fragte er und zog spöttisch seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Nein. Nur etwas verzweifelt nach deiner Nähe, da du ja beschlossen hattest für eine Weile von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden.“ „Oh Merlin! Wirst du mir das jetzt mein ganzes Leben hinterhertragen.“ „Wahrscheinlich.“ Ich grinste ihn an. „Wie auch sonst?“ erwiderte er lächelnd.

Es war, als ob der dunkle Vorhang aus Problemen zwischen uns gefallen wäre und erneut wollte ich ihn in einen Kuss verwickeln, doch er legte mir nur vorsichtig seine Fingerspitzen auf die Lippen und schob mich sanft zurück. „Glaubst du nicht, dass wir mal reingehen wollen?“ Und erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass wir im strömenden Regen standen. Ich hatte wohl etwas verdutzt geguckt, weswegen Draco lachen musste.

Er nahm sein Gepäck und ging ins Haus. Einen kurzen Moment blieb ich an Ort und Stelle stehen und blickte in den Himmel. Ich schloss meine Augen und spürte das Wasser mein Gesicht runterlaufen. „Kommst du?“ Hörte ich Draco sagen und in diesem Moment war ich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder mit Glück erfüllt.

Durchaus hatten wir ein paar Sachen, die wir besprechen und ausarbeiten mussten, in unserer bevorstehenden und vergangenen Beziehung. Doch wir würden es schaffen. Denn dieses Gefühl von Zufriedenheit verspürte ich bei keinem anderen, als bei Draco Malfoy. 


End file.
